


Trial Run

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jack being a dick, M/M, Overstimulation, Science Experiments, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Your basic drabble about Rhys getting fucked by a monster while Jack watches.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this other than I'm trying to archive some of my longer drabbles on here! Honestly I've been afraid about posting shorter stuff because it feels like a waste, but well...I'm trying to get over that feeling!
> 
> Heed the warnings!

“40…39…38…37…”

Jack’s voice droned throughout the enclosure, the monotone belying the keen interest through which he was watching the scene before him. His pleased grin only widened as he watched Rhys claw at the ground, ripping up the grass and dirt within his grasp.

“J-Jack, please, can we stop, I—“

“Kiddo, I swear to god, if you make me lose track of the time I’m gonna have to sedate him and start all over,” Jack laughed out in warning, earning a high pitched whine from Rhys as he was thrust forward by the massive, hulking beast plowing into him from behind.

“I-I just don’t know if this is um, if this is safe? Jack? Ja— _aack_ —“ the young man cringed as the beast’s thick, ribbed cock split apart his ass, warm saliva splashing down from its broad fangs and splattering onto Rhys’ bare back.

“He’s tied down, pumpkin. Besides, he’s designed to  _fuck_ , not tear you apart and eat you,” Jack dismissed with a wave of his hand, returning to massage his bulge as he split his gaze between the clinical timer in hand and the frantic trial-fuck going on before him.

“19…18…17…”

“J-Jack, I’m really…it’s…I can feel it, it’s too mu—“ Rhys cried, belly curving towards the earth below him as the beast burrowed as deep as it could reach inside of him, cock pressing out against his abdomen. Jack laughed, momentarily skipping a second of his count as he watched Rhys’ cock splattered up against the bulge in his stomach, painting it dripping and white.

“Too much, or just enough?” Jack squeezed his cock, not wanting to waste any time yanking it out of his pants. The main event was right around the corner, and besides it wasn’t  _professional_  to whip it out when they were conducting such serious scientific research.

“ _Hahhh_ , Jack…” Rhys whined, drool dripping from his mouth, cheeks bright red and sweating as he was quickly fucked from orgasm right into overstimulation. His thighs clenched futilely together, eyes wet as he glanced up at Jack, but the CEO made no move to help.

“J-Jack, it’s too….now it’s  _really_ too much…”

“10, 9— _hold it, kitten_ —8, 7, 6—“

Jack was cut off by a loud, grumbling roar from the beast as it slammed its hips forward. It would have sent Rhys tumbling head over ass if its cock wasn’t now snugly swollen and thick inside of him. Jack clicked the timer, eyes glimmering madly as Rhys cried out, spine arching through the thrusts of the dick glued tight into his ass as it pumped a massive, searing hot load deep inside of him. Jack’s hand seized around his own dick, the orgasm that tightened in his stomach barely distracting him as he watched Rhys’ soft little stomach round out from the sheer volume of cum shot into him. The young man’s arms quivered, eventually giving out as he collapsed half on his side, moaning in distress as his insides filled with uncomfortably thick fluid.

Jack shouted triumphantly, jumping to his feet and waving the timer in the direction of the glass observation windows surrounding the enclosure.

“See boys? Got ‘em under three minutes this time! With a lil’ more fine tuning these babies will be ready to mass produce!” He cackled, tossing the timer into his chair as he walked over to where Rhys was laying on his side, panting and grimacing as the beast tried its best at aftercare, licking his sweaty cheek with a long, flat tongue. Jack put his hands on his hips, smirking down at Rhys as the young man shot him an annoyed look.

“Don’t give me that face, kitten. Maybe I should have ‘em take a crack at your DNA too, since you seem to be the perfect little cum-dump. And that face…real marketable.”

“You’re… _nnnh_ …you’re not using me to make a sex doll…” Rhys protested weakly, trying to push away the beast as it nosed its snout against his temple. Jack stroked the beast’s jagged head, prompting it to raise up and jostle Rhys into letting out tender whine.

“We’ll see, kiddo. That all depends on how well these puppies sell.”


End file.
